This invention is part of a domestic appliance system disclosed in a copending application Ser. No. 299,214 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,303 and in copending application Ser. No. 567,647 wherein each appliance is heated or cooled by a thermal exchange fluid which has a regulated flow between the appliance and one of several thermal reservoirs which are maintained at hot, cold, or ambient temperatures. In this domestic appliance system, many components such as the thermal reservoirs along with pumps and supply and return mains are commonly shared and particular associated appliances tend to be more passive and economical than corresponding conventional appliances. Yet large thermal capacity of the system and selection among thermal exchange fluids are different temperatures improves performance and versatility.
Conventional flame and electric heating elements have a high temperature and low heat content. Solid foods can be scorched, yet liquids heat slowly. A stove top heater with thermal exchange fluid such as is disclosed by A. N. A. Axlander in U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,001 can increase available heat but heat transfer is limited by inadequate thermal contact between the stove top and a houseware. The method of forced circulation of thermal exchange fluid through connectable housewares disclosed in the cited U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,303 provides high heat capacity, effective heat transfer, and control of a wide range of temperatures. Special housewares are required, however, and it would be desirable to provide such advantages for ordinary housewares.